creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikemacdee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/M page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Quality Control (talk) 03:08, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Lights Out First of all, Quality Control is a bot (i.e. not human, will not respond to queries). If you have ask one of questions in the future. The version of the Lights Out page that was deleted was most likely written by someone else (here is a copy of it, just to be sure), so you can go ahead and post your story there. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: I didn't install the wiki's spellcheck feature, and honestly don't know how it works/how to modify it in any way. I suggest taking this to Lil' Miss Rarity, our tech admin. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:32, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: This isn't a site issue, this would be an issue with your browser. You are probably using an English build of Firefox I presume? anyway it's nothing we can fix. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 06:00, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: thanks! Don't mention it. I really enjoy most of your work, and I hate to see OC as good as yours go unnoticed. Even if neither of them win, they will at least get read this way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) comment box issues Are you perhaps using the visual editor while commenting? If so, I recommend turning it off in your preferences (first option under the "Editing" tab), as that might be part of the problem. If the problem persists, you can always . In any case, I'm pretty sure this is nothing the admins of this wiki have any control over. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome! It's not every day that one gets thanked for making edits, So I'm just gonna take it. --Are you happy now?! (talk) 09:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC) (dont mind my sig, it's been this way ever since I begrudgingly shortened it as per the forum on signatures. Now I worry I might offend someone.) Re: top 100 I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Did you maybe message the wrong person? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I forgot that thing even existed. It's definitely automatically generated, if you view the source on the page you'll see it's powered by DPL. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:30, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Your Games Have Been Sent I'm 99% sure the System Shock 2 code will work. If it doesn't, let me know. Also, "Teacher Wanted" will be on the front page in a day or so. It would have been nice to get this done before the admin's pick story was implemented, so the front wouldn't be so cluttered, but it will be there. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Lounge If you're interested, I'd like for you to be the next interviewee for January's Writer's Lounge. Let me know if this floats your boat. If so, I'm going to need to find an interviewer for you. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 12:25, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Good deal. We're going to make the Lounge a quarterly thing now. The next one is slated for March. I'll get some details together before then, and let you know. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 12:29, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::March. I'll keep you posted. Mystreve (talk) 22:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Interview It can be done via Skype, chat (although unstable currently), email, or any means you are comfortable with. (There really isn't any set standard for the interview so go with the one you think will be best.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. Can't wait to read the interview. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:58, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Licensing Check out the Template:By-user documentation. There's some instructions on how to change the licensing on your stories there. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:05, February 23, 2015 (UTC)